This invention relates to hydroxamic and carboxylic acid derivatives, and to their use in medicine.
Metalloproteinases, including matrix metalloproteinases (MMps), (human fibroblast) collagenase, gelatinase and TNF convertase (TACE), and their modes of action, and also inhibitors thereof and their clinical effects, are described in WO-A-96/11209, WO-A-97/12902 and WO-A-97/19075, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. MMW inhibitors may also be useful in the inhibition of other marnmalian metalloproteinases such as the adamalysin family (or ADAMs) whose members include TNF convertase (TACE) and ADAM-10, which can cause the release of TNFxcex1 from cells, and others, which have been demonstrated to be expressed by human articular cartilage cells and also involved in the destruction of myelin basic protein, a phenomenon associated with multiple sclerosis.
Compounds which have the property of inhibiting the action of metalloproteinases involved in connective tissue breakdown, such as collagenases, stromelysins and gelatinases, have been shown to inhibit the release of TNF both in vitro and in vivo. See Gearing etal (1994), Nature 370:555-557; McGeehan etal (1994), Nature 370:558-561; GB-A-2268934; and WO-A-93/20047. All of these reported inhibitors contain a hydroxamic acid zinc-binding group, as do the imidazole-substituted compounds disclosed in WO-A-95/23790. Other compounds that inhibit MMP and/or TNF are described in WO-A-95/13289, WO-A-96/11209, WO-A-96/035687, WO-A-96/035711, WO-A-96/035712 and WO-A-96/035714.
WO-A-99/24399 (published after the priority date claimed in this Application) discloses further compounds which are useful inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases and/or TNFxcex1-mediated diseases, including degenerative diseases and certain cancers. These compounds are represented by formula (I): 
wherein
m is 0-2;
X is S(O)12;
Y is OH or NHOH;
CR1R2, inter alia, is a cycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl ring; and
Bxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94B, inter alia, is an optionally-substituted heterocycloalkyl or heterocycloalkenyl ring.
The present invention relates to specific embodiments of the compounds claimed in WO-A-99/24399; see claims 1 and 2. Further, it relates to compositions and uses, as defined in claims 3-15.
As used in this specification, alone or in combination, the term xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkyl moiety having from one to six carbon atoms, including for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl and the like.
Salts of compounds of the invention include pharmaceutically-acceptable salts, for example acid addition salts derived from inorganic or organic acids, such as hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, p-toluenesulphonates, phosphates, sulphates, perchlorates, acetates, trifluoroacetates, propionates, citrates, malonates, succinates, lactates, oxalates, tartrates and benzoates.
Salts may also be formed with bases. Such salts include salts derived from inorganic or organic bases, for example alkali metal salts such as magnesium or calcium salts, and organic amine salts such as morpholine, piperidine, dimethylamine or diethylarnine salts.
When the xe2x80x9cprotected carboxyxe2x80x9d group in compounds of the invention is an esterified carboxyl group, it may be a metabolically-labile ester of formula CO2R9 where 4-tert-butylphenyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 1-(benzyloxy)benzyl, 1-(benzyloxy)ethyl, 2-methyl-l-propionyloxypropyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzyloxymethyl or pivaloylmethyl group.
Any mixtures of final products or intermediates obtained can be separated on the basis of the physico-chemical differences of the constituents, in known manner, into the pure final products or intermediates, for example by chromatography, distillation, fractional crystallization, or by formation of a salt if appropriate or possible under the circumstances.
The compounds according to the invention exhibit in vitro inhibiting activities with respect to the stromelysins, collagenases and gelatinases. Compounds according to the invention may also exhibit in vitro inhibition of membrane shedding events known to be mediated by metalloproteinases, for example, TNF release, TNF receptor shedding, IL-6 receptor shedding, IL-1 receptor shedding, CD23 shedding and L-selectin shedding. The activity and selectivity of the compounds may be determined by use of the appropriate enzyme inhibition test, for example as described in WO-A-99/24399. They may be used and formulated as described in WO-A-099/24399, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Intermediate 1 Diethyl Tetrahydropyran-4,4-dicarboxylate
Diethyl malonate (32.0 g) was added to a solution of sodium ethoxide (1 equivalent) in ethanol and the solution was stirred for 30 min. 2-Bromoethyl ether (46.0 g) was then added and the mixture was stirred at reflux for 3 h. The mixture was then cooled, evaporated in vacuo and the residue partitioned between water and dichloromethane. The organic layer was separated and washed with water and brine, then dried (MgSO4) and evaporated. The residue was then purified by flash column chromatography on silica gel, eluting with 4:1 hexanes/ether, to give the title compound (28.0 g) as colourless liquid.
Rf 0.33 (4:1 hexanes/ether).
Intermediate 2 Ethyl 4-Hydroxymethyltetrahydropyran-4carboxylate
A solution of di-isobutylaluminium hydride in toluene (82 mmol) was added to a solution of intermediate 1 (9.5 g) in toluene at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. over 30 min. The mixture was stirred for 1 h, then ethanol (100 ml) was added dropwise over 30 min. Sodium borohydride (2.0 g) was then added in small portions over 20 min, and the mixture stirred for 1 h. Saturated sodium sulfate (100 ml) was then added dropwise followed by ethyl acetate (200 ml). The mixture was vigorously stirred for 1 h, then filtered through Celite and the filtrate evaporated to give the title compound (5.6 g) as colourless liquid.
Rf 0.60 (EtOAc).
Intermediate 3 Ethyl 4-(Methanesulfonyloxy)methyltetrahydropyran-4-carboxylate Methanesulfonyl chloride (4.6 ml) was added to a solution of intermediate 2 (1 1.0 g) at 0xc2x0 C. in dichloromethane (30 ml), followed by triethylamine (8.0 ml). The mixture was stirred for 1 h, then washed with citric acid (5% aq, 30 ml), saturated sodium bicarbonate and brine. The organic layer was separated, and then dried (MgSO4) and evaporated to give the title compound as colourless oil (15.2 g).
Rf 0.65 (ether).
Intermediate 4 Ethyl 4-(Acetylsulfanylmethyl)tetrahydropyran-4-carboxylate
A solution of intermediate 3 (16.0 g), sodium iodide (0.2 g) and potassium thioacetate (12.0 g) in dimethylformamide (100 ml) was heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 6 h. The resulting black viscous mixture was then added to aqueous bicarbonate (300 ml) and extracted with ether. The ether layer was washed with water and brine, then dried (MgSO4) and evaporated. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography on silica gel, eluting with 1:1 ether/hexanes, to give the title compound (6.5 g) as pale yellow oil.
Rf 0.45 (1:1 ether/hexanes).
Intermediate 5 Ethyl 4-(Chlorosulfonyl)methyltetrahydropyran-4-carbosylate
Chlorine gas was bubbled through a suspension of intermediate 4 (3.2 g) in water (100 ml) and acetic acid (5 ml) at,0xc2x0 C. for 30 min. The yellow suspension was stirred at the same temperature for 30 min, then partially evaporated under vacuum and the aqueous residue extracted with dichioroinethane (100 ml). The combined organic extracts were washed with iced-cold water and brine, then dried (MgSO4) and evaporated to give the title compound (3.3 g) as colourless solid.
Rf 0.45 (ether).